MiDNiGhT BrEeZe
by TenshiOniAi
Summary: Keitaro moves off to Tokyo to live a peaceful life when suddenly he meets the woman of his dreams. Then things begin to become more mysterious when Keitaro discovers something shocking about his new love. New Chapter Updated .!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Love Hina so don't say anything about me. Thank you.  
  
*~Forgotten Times~*  
  
MiDNiGhT BrEeZe PaRt 1  
  
*~rain drops falling~*  
  
The small winter breeze never felt so much colder in Tokyo of that year. Hope, love, passion, and the desire to live had all gone away. There was nothing more for me to do. Nothing, but wait...wait for the cruel destiny that lay ahead of me. Three years it has been since her smile had swept on to me. Three-hardship years.  
  
Nothing was ever the same since then. Everything I had gone. I didn't want it anymore. There was nothing I could do anyways. It was all said and done. As most people say the past is the past. It is best for people to live in the present instead of the past, but I could not do that. It was to hard for me to do such a thing. I... I am not complete without her. My life is pointless now. But I do come to this conclusion ever now and then, and then I just stop. And wonder myself, Keitaro, a now 24 year old man, here sitting on a bench on the streets in Tokyo, in the middle of winter, wonder...wonder what life would have been if she did live, if she came through that horrible night. I never thought that I would ever write these thoughts down on paper, but here I am writing...writing to tell a story.  
  
Some of you may have heard about many different love stories, but this one is about real love. Love that cannot be forgotten. Love that will never part. Love that will always last. Five years ago...five long years ago I met the women of my dreams. My one and only true love. My lovely Naru.  
  
~EnD oF PaRt 1!~  
  
*~.: Sorry it isn't much yet but I'm working on it. You know writing at nighttime isn't the smartest thing to do when you're dosing off but oh well. ^.^ Hope you ladies and gentlemen like it. More to come I hope . . If some of you people have not gotten it by now the story is written in a first person format just to say. Hope u like. R/R please. Ty ^.^:.~*  
  
Tony 


	2. MiDNiGhT BrEeZe ParT 2

*An UnExPeCtEd EmAiL*  
MiDNiGhT BrEeZe PaRt 2  
  
The year was 1998. I had just finished Los Angels High School and was excited about the real world. By that time I had already moved out of my parents house and was staying at one of my friends apartments. Even though Seta lived like a freaking pig, it was home to me. The week before I had gotten out of school I had sent an email to my mother saying that I had finally passed high school and was on my way to the outside world and beyond. Throughout the whole ceremony I did not see my mother or my father. I had been a bit worried that they didn't get my email, or just didn't decide to come. I wouldn't blame them knowing that their only son had moved out of their house by the age of 16, but they could neither stop me.  
  
I had been longing for the special moment to be free at last. But as does freedom and moving away comes, there came the thought of money. How could I, me Sietaro afford to live with my best friend? My aunt Haruka had owned a little sushi restaurant off the pier in L.A. and was at the time looking for a new assistant manager. Though the job did include roughhouse work and such I didn't mind much at all. Anything to get paid and away from my parents. At school I was more the antisocial type of guy. I didn't really like knowing to many people. It was a weird gene I seemed to inherit from my grandfather who had acted the same way as well.  
  
Well seeing that my parents had not come to see me walk the stage, and knowing they probably didn't care either, I had gone out that night to a party down by the beach at one of my girlfriend's house. It was around 8 in the late afternoon when I had arrived at Crystal's house again for the second time with all my Dj equipment ready and set to go for the commotion that lay ahead. It took me no more that an hour to set up and just in time for the graduation party to begin. The night was full of beer bottles, people doing rocket chugs, body shots, and lots and lots of throwing up.  
  
The following day I had gotten up around 1 or 2 in the afternoon to check my email when a very strange thing happened. Just as I was about to sit down on my chair and begin my madness on my computer a ring came from the door. I had shouted out 'Go away' though my hangover was killing me, but the ringing just continued. Finally after about 15 seconds of ringing I got up and went to the apartment door to see that it was a fat chubby guy in a Fed Ex uniform. He handed me a small box in my hands and was looking around as though not to he were trying to ignore looking at me. I then realized that I was standing at the door naked. I slowly began to blush though I really didn't give a damn at that time. I had told the guy the wait at the door and went back inside that apartment to put on some cloths. When I came back out the Fed Ex guy was munching down on a bag of Doritos. He handed me the release form for the package and then walked off down the stairs leaving a trail of broken chips behind him. 'Thanks for the lovely mess u left' I thought to myself as I closed the door.  
  
As I was going back to my computer my cell phone begun to ring. "Can't I get a little time to myself? I swear", I said as I went over to the side of my bed and answered my phone. I didn't recognize the number so I ended the call to stop the annoying loud ringing. Again it rang just as I was about to sit down in my comfy chair. I ran over to my cell phone furiously and picked it up with out looking who the call was from and answered, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" There was a silent pause for some time and then came a voice I had never heard. It sounded very horse at first but became clearer and clearer by the second. It sounded as though an old woman had been talking through the phone trying to test out if her call had worked out or not. "Hello..."said the female voice. "Hello who is this?" I asked. "The question is my boy who is this?" I had stood there silent for some time before the old woman began to talk again. "My Keitaro how you've grown in the past few years." said the female voice. "How did you know my name?" I asked. "You need not worry about that but I have called to tell you that your de******... *Static...line cuts off*. "What hello, hello, hello." I took the phone away from my ear and ended the call. Who was she I asked to myself. What did she want to tell me before she got cut off? Oh well I thought ' It was probably another AT&T lady trying to get me to sign up with there service or something.' I sat down in my chair and logged on to my computer. As I was scrolling down on my email checking if I had any new mail a message popped up telling me I had just received an email from SwE3TChOs3NoNe@Neojapan.net. I had never heard of a Neojapan emailing program before so I decided to click on it just to see what it was. The window popped up with only a link on the web page. Curiosity got to the best of me and I click on the link to see what would happen next. Windows media player had popped up and just as I was about to close the window I sentence came up that freaked me out. It read 'Do not close this window. The download will begin momentarily.' The thought crossed mind on what the hell could my computer be downloading. Just as my senses were coming back to me the window of Windows Media Player had begun to play the file. At first the window went black and then suddenly as if waiting for me to edge myself closer to my flat screen the video begun to play.  
  
It was my mother. She was sitting down in one of those fancy chairs looking at the camera "Is it on dear", she said. "Yes", said a distant voice. I then realized that it was my fathers who had been talking in the back round. "Hello Keitaro. What I will be trying to explain to you now in these few minutes may be hard to take in. As of now as u are watching this tape I must say that I am no longer here with you. Ever since you had moved away your father and I have been wondering what we would do without you in our lives. So we had decided to move back to Japan with the rest of my family. At first when we had thought of the idea we declined it thinking that what if something were to happen to you while your were with your friend Seta. Your father and I had a very long discussion about it and came to conclusion that we would be of no help to you since you had seemed to be managing just fine. So we packed our things and left for Tokyo Japan. Your grandmother did not seem quiet thrilled when we came to her because we didn't bring you along. We had told her about you moving out and being 'independent' as you had said. She was very moody at first but gave in that the fact that we had come to live with her. I'll tell you Keitaro, Tokyo is a very beautiful city. Your father and I bought a home here as a retirement seeing as the fact that your father did have the money. You would have loved it here. ~Her bottom lip begins to tremble~. My dear sweet child I am so sorry but as I had said if you are watching this video I am probably gone of to the heavens now. It is not easy trying to tell you this. It never has been. Ever since your friend Aoyama had died I had dared not bring up the discussion of any death situation but this is a manner in which I must present that fact." She had lowered her head and tears began to fall from her cheeks. "My dear love, when your father and I had been visiting the outer side of Tokyo I had begun to show signs of weakness. Now you knowing that you mother is as strong as an Ox, I had broken down. I had been infected with lung cancer. The doctors had told me that I had less that a month or so to live. I was so scared...*more tears begin to form*. I didn't know what I would do. Leaving you and your father. I couldn't bear the news, but I had to accept it. It was my fate. I am here recording this for you my son. My lovely child whom I love so much*more tears begin to fall down her face*. Son I hope that you will do me one last favor. I wish for you to return to Tokyo to see me once more again in the flesh. I may not be alive then but I will surly be happy if you would to do so. By now you probably would have gotten a package with information now explaining about your trip back. This may be hard for you my son to take in but please do as I wish. I want you to be here, and live the life I couldn't, here in Tokyo as a young man. To so many other you maybe a grown up but to me...*begins to break down in tears* to...to... me you will always be my little boy... my little baby boy... *father runs up to comfort her. He reaches out for the camera full of tears but fights through in saying* son I hope to see you here in Tokyo and once again see you in person. I'm sure that you have grown a lot since you left. I know things will be very different now after you see this tape. Its never easy taking this in...since the woman I love will be gone soon...*buckles his head down as if trying to hide the fact that he is breaking down*I will be looking forward to seeing you." * Stretches out his hand and turns of the camera*.  
  
I stood there motionless. Wondering why. I stood up and starting hitting my TV. I just keep on hitting until I couldn't now more. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were bleeding. Bleeding blood that my mother had given to me. I started to break down in tears. Putting my hands around my face to conceal myself. I had reached over to the Fed Ex box and began to tear it open. In side I found two plane tickets to Tokyo that would leave at 7:00 P.M. sharp that very next day. I sat there waiting... waiting for someone to come. It wasn't until my roommate Seta had come home from shopping that I realized I had been sitting there for hours. He came over and asked me what had happened. I did not want to go through watching the video again so I explained to him while in tears what I had just watched some time ago. Seta had the impression on his face like he had seen his own mother die. My dear mother treated everyone with love and respect. Seta knew what I had been feeling at that certain moment in my life.  
  
Later I brought up the thought of going to Tokyo to see my mother one last time. At first he agreed right away, but I told him there was a catch. If I were to go to Tokyo I would have to spend the rest of my life there. Though Seta had only learned a bit of Japanese at the community college, he had stood there complaining about money and such. In the end though he had agreed to come and live with me in Tokyo.  
  
So that night as we packed for our flight the next day I begun to think of all my relatives that I hadn't seen since I was a little child. There were so many people to get requited with. I had explained to Seta that he should show his best respect to all the elders. If he did not do so he would be punished terribly. As we slept that night we talked about how life in Tokyo would be. Vvondering vVat Lif3 vVould b3 Lik3...  
  
~EnD oF PaRt 2! ~  
  
*~.: It like 3 or 4 in the morning* yawn* . pretty tired. Took me a long time to think of all this stuff right here. Hmmm hope you ladies and gentlemen like it. Sorry for the little mess ups here and there. I tend to write really fast and not look at what im writing most of the time. Thanks for the reviews though. It really helps ^_^. The next chapter won't be as long but I'll make sure to make it up to you readers. R/R thank you ^.^:.~*  
  
Tony 


	3. MiDNiGhT BrEeZe ParT 3

*~SoArInG HiGh AbOv3 Th3 SkY~*  
  
MiDNiGhT BrEeZe PaRt 3  
  
As the new morning came I woke up earlier than I had expected. The previous day seemed to go by so long. Seta had seemed frightened about moving to Tokyo with me. I didn't blame him. I told him he didn't have to go. He could've stayed here and lived his own life to the fullest, but he didn't. I could remember the fearful look he had on his face. He stood there standing at my door rubbing his chin, wondering. "You know I got your back on whatever it is you do right man?" he said softly as if not trying to mean it. "Thanks man I really do appreciate this", I said slowly with tears in my eyes. It was done. We had both made up our minds and were packing all our junk that we would need over in Tokyo. Cloths were no problem; all we really had to do was go around picking them up off the ground yelling at each other to find out if it was the others or ours. As we loaded up the taxi van with our belongings, we stood out side our apartment looking at it for one last time. During those few seconds, I suddenly realized how much this little place meant to Seta and I.  
  
The ride to the LAX airport was like nothing we had ever experienced before in our lives. The taxi driver seemed to me like he was on some sort of drug just rushing through here and there trying to get us to our destination as quickly as possible. As we got our stuff off the taxi near our terminal, the expression of the taxi drivers seemed to change dramatically. To me he seemed more calm and relaxed and helped us slowly unload our luggage, and just like that he moved quietly over to his van and sped off.  
  
As we got in line to check in, a lady about my age ran by us in a hurry. I had been backing away from Seta who was offering me some of his taco, and had bumped into this lady. We both fell backwards. While in mid air I had attacked fast so as if to turn the lady the other way so that she would fall on top of me instead of me falling on her. I hit my head pretty hard on the plastic floor. I stood up and bent down beside the lady who seemed to be in shock. "Tha... tha... tha... thank you", she stuttered. "Are you ok miss", I said with a worrying voice. When I held out my hand to her so she could get up she leaped up at me grabbing my neck, almost making me fall back down again. By this time everyone around us had his or her eyes on our incident. She looked up to me, and for a moment she made me feel weak and soft inside. Her eyes were a soft turquoise color. She shook her head as if to make her come back to reality and then let go of my neck and gathered her stuff up and was off. "Oh man did you see the way she looked at you, she seemed like she wanted to kiss you right here and now", Seta said full of excitement. "It was nothing man I just saved her that's all", I explained to him, but it wasn't. To me it felt like I had met her before sometime in the past, but I did not know from where.  
  
It was beginning to get darker as time went by. Later that afternoon Seta and I begun to head our way over to the check in stand by the entrance to our plane. When we were up in the air I slowly turned to Seta who had been listening to his music and told him "Look down there man...*sigh* this will be the last time we ever see our home again." He went back to his music not really caring much about what I just said but to me this was my home, and now I was up here...SoArInG HiGh AbOv3 Th3 SkY into a new world...where our future lay.  
  
~EnD Of PaRt 3! ~  
  
*~.: Not much here. Soooo sorry I cant break the paragraghs up. That's just how it is. So sorry but if someone can tell me how that would be great. Things will start to really form after the next chapter. And just for a little heads up I altered some names in the next chapter for some of the names that I made up myself. The only real characters that will be present from the Love Hina story are Keitaro, Naru, Seta, and a few others. R/R thank you once again^.^:.~*  
  
Tony 


	4. MiDNiGhT BrEeZe ParT 4

*~LonG Tim3 nO Se3~*  
  
MiDNiGhT BrEeZe PaRt 4  
  
The flight there to me was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life before. We sat there for 14 hours as the plane flew over the Pacific Ocean. The lady that was sitting next to me and Seta seemed to be in a desperate state because she seemed so paranoid about getting to Tokyo as quickly as possible. Since this was some-what disturbing me, and since I had nothing better to do I asked the lady why she seemed so agitated.  
  
"I've never really liked flying before. When I was a child my mother always seemed to love it though. I never knew exactly why I didn't like it... I mean here I am... first time up in the air...paranoid and such...worrying people like you..." she said with a distinct utter in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry about it miss. What I would recommend you do is go to the bathroom. Id say that's the most air ventilated place on the airplane", I said with ease.  
  
She seemed to have taken my word and was off to the bathroom at once. Seta woke up from his nap and looked over to me and asked where the lady sitting next to them had gone.  
  
"*Laughs* I dunno man but I think she went off to a better place", I said as I sat back in my chair to enjoy the rest of the trip over to Tokyo.  
  
When we arrived at Tokyo airport, many guest of other families and such greeted us. Even though Seta and I didn't know them all, we felt at home...or at least we thought we did. Ever since I had left the apartments of our building I had begun to feel this longing to come here to Tokyo...and now here I was...standing in the middle of thousands of people knowing that this is where I belonged. As we went up to the counters to check-in into the country, an old lady off in the distance had been eyeing Seta and I ever since we got our luggage.  
  
"She's staring like there is no tomorrow Keitaro", Seta said with a shaky voice.  
  
"She's creeping me out man I swear it", he said again as the counterman stamped our passports.  
  
"Just try to ignore her alright, and don't be so paranoid about shit ok?" I said in a quick manner.  
  
As we walked through the airport the old lady still followed us until I could take it no more. I slowly turned myself around and went over to speak to her. She did not seemed as shocked as I hoped she would be when she saw me approaching her, but that really didn't matter.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am is there anything we could possibly help you with?" I said in a harsh way.  
  
"My, my, my how you've grown over the years Keitaro", the old lady said with her head tilted downward.  
  
At once I recognized that voice. It was the voice that had called my house not to long ago after I had received the message about my mother through the email.  
  
"Grandmother...?" I said with a questionable tone to my voice. She then looked up to my tall figure and begun to smile.  
  
"Good boy. I thought you'd forget about lil old me by now, but it seems like your mind is still sharp like your mothers. And who might this young man be right here beside you Sietaro?" she said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Oh this here grandmother is my very good friend from America. His name is Seta", I said with a slight distinction in my voice that gave away that fact that I had never before seen my grandmother be so straight forward with a stranger.  
  
Seta had been standing there in the darkness not really knowing what had just occurred. Since he only knew enough Japanese he only understood only part of our conversation.  
  
"Konbanwa. Doozo yoroshiku (Good Afternoon. Nice to meet you)", Seta said as he extended out his hand to shake hers.  
  
It surprised me that Seta knew what to say. Though his pronunciation wasn't perfect he knew enough Japanese to get by with some things. Instead of doing the proper thing like shake his hand my grandmother in return leaped up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I thank you for bringing my favorite grandson home to me" she said.  
  
Since we had wasted so much time embracing, my grandmother rushed us to the taxi she had standing by for us and told us that we would have to be ridded of our cloths and thrown into more proper cloths for the reunion that our family would be having later that afternoon. As we walked up to my grandmothers house all dressed up and such, I begun to remember when I was a little child I used to go and play in the back yard of my grandmothers house and grab the fishes and turtles in her pond. My mother would help me search the pond for fish and used to help me capture them. I sighed deeply trying not to recall any of my past time moments that I had with my mother. It was just too hard on me.  
  
"Here take this and wipe your eyes. We don't want you to feel down. Even though this may be a sad moment, we must think of the happy times ahead of us in life", she said as she handed my her handkerchief.  
  
"You sure you ok man?" Seta asked.  
  
"Yea I'm fine...just fine", I said.  
  
The shrine that my grandmother had built was draped in white paper and as we entered the house the doors behind us closed. I could smell the burning incense coming from the little shrine where a picture of my mother stood right underneath a bowl of rice and a burning candle. The house was shrieking with the sound of little ones running here and there. Though it was a grave moment most of the guest there were in a light mood. As I had just entered a caught swing of a conversation that had been going on say how my mother was sure to go to paradise since she was indeed a fallen angel.  
  
"He has finally come home," my grandmother said.  
  
Everyone around us soon greeted us. There were hands flying everywhere to shake our hands.  
  
"Keitaro is that you?!. My how you've grown since I last saw you", said a man next to me.  
  
I turned and looked to see who it was and came to a shocking result. It was my old uncle and aunt, Mr. And Mrs. Matsuki, standing there with two children by there feet grabbing hold of them.  
  
"How have yea been Keitaro?" said my aunt.  
  
"I've been better but its nice to see you..." but before I could finish my sentence the little children were up on top of me and begun to yell my name.  
  
"Keitaro, Keitaro, Keitaro wont you come and go play with us", said the little girl.  
  
"Yea wont you come and have fun with us?" said the little boy.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa take it easy on me I never did get your names. Auntie what do you call these two rascals?" I asked as I pined them down to the floor to keep them from moving.  
  
"The little boy is Dayu and the little girl is Sakamae", she said.  
  
"Well its nice to meet you two wild heads. So how yea..." but once more I had been cut off again.  
  
"Keitaro... *chuckles* I'd never thought I would see you once again...but here you are...standing before me" said a voice from behind.  
  
I turned to look around and there stood two girls, one about my age and the other a bit older.  
  
"What you don't recognize your own cousin Kaori when you see her huh?" she said as she leaped, like the others, for a hug.  
  
"Sorry, its been awhile. And I'm guessing that that would be your older sister Asami?" I said as she clung to my neck.  
  
Asami walked up to me and stared me right blank between the eyes. All went quiet then, even my little cousins feel silent as if wanting to know what would happen next.  
  
She began, "Always empty minded huh? You haven't changed much since you were a little baby. Just the same old Keitaro that I used to know."  
  
She walked off again to the next room and the chaos began again.  
  
"Seems like she hasn't changed much to me either right Kaori? ", I said. Seta was soon indulged with my little cousins.  
  
I left them to be to go to the kitchen since we hadn't eaten yet. My grandmother was already cutting the fish when I got in there.  
  
"Ah Keitaro wont you come over here by your grandmother and help me by trying out this sushi?" she said in her sweet old voice.  
  
Since as long as I could remember my grandmother had always made the best sushi I had ever tasted. I recall one night Seta and I were out on the town having a good time when we decided to step into a sushi bar. All the chiefs there to me looked young, but Seta just told me it must have been the alcohol I'd been drinking earlier that night. As we sat there eating our sushi, I remembered spitting it out and cursing at the chief for adding too much of an ingredient.  
  
I slowly got my senses back together for my grandmother seemed worried about the lost look I had on my face. After my sushi I headed over to the balcony where two other guys where hanging about. The wasabi still had its bitter effect on me as I made my way over to the men whom I didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupted your conversation", I said politely.  
  
They seemed to be around my age or younger...I couldn't really tell from just the looks. One of them had long straightened black hair, more like a Goth, and the other had long spiky hair that was died red at the tips.  
  
"Ah no worries man. Its all good." said the guy on the left.  
  
"Yea we could use some company ourselves. This dumbass over here is boring me", the other guy said as he shoved his other friend on purpose.  
  
They rough housed for about two seconds and then came back to their normal state.  
  
"So yea sorry to be rude myself. I'm Hakuseki Narato", the guy on the left said.  
  
"And I'm Rikyu Royama", said the other.  
  
They both extended their hands out to me at the same time.  
  
"Nice to meet you I'm Keitaro Urashima", I said.  
  
"Ah so your Keitaro. Grandma hasn't stopped talking about you coming over for like the past week. Sorry to hear about your mother man. I know times like this can be rough", said Hakuseki.  
  
"We've all gone through these times in our lives at least once. I remember when this smartass showed up at my door asking for a place to live. At the time he told me that his parents had both been killed in a gang war", said Rikyu, "but your grandma over there was a real big help. Right after Hakuseki had come over to my place my parents had gotten a divorce and him and I ran away. Your grandmother knew us back then as these two little troublemakers with nothing better to do, but when we jetted she helped us with money in finding a new place to live. Ever since then we've been thankful for ever being the two punk ass kids she knows now."  
  
I stood there amazed and awed by what I just heard. Seta blasted in with three other kids on his back and many others following.  
  
"Dude help me out. These little suckers sure know how to put up a fight", he grunted.  
  
"Come on we can still make him say mercy at least guys!" said Sakamae.  
  
"Haha alright kids leave Seta alone he's had a long flight. I think all he wants to do know is rest", I said.  
  
"Aw all right but we'll get you while you're sleeping!" said Dayu as they all left.  
  
"We might need to watch them. They can get really out of hand once in awhile", said Rikyu.  
  
"Yea better go show them who the boss is", said Hakuseki.  
  
They both left leaving Seta and I out front. There was silence as I stared out into the pond beyond the backyard. After awhile I heard a rustle but didn't bother to look cause I knew Seta knew that I wanted to be alone for a while. I hoped over the rail and onto the grass, making my way over to the pond. The sun was setting low far off in the east. It was around 6 in the afternoon. As I got to the pond I sat down and looked over the garden. It was beautiful. One of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I stood gazing at the site not noticing that someone had sneaked up to where I was sitting.  
  
"True beauty isn't it?" the person said from behind. I turned around to see something I least expected. True beauty it was. She sat there gazing over the garden herself. Her eyes held a sense of mystery and sorrow. Something I had never before seen in a girl's eye and yet here it was looking at me between my glasses. She stood up and offered me her hand.  
  
"Shall we go in? It seems to be getting darker out and about", she said with her graceful voice. Then it hit me. I remembered now who she was. She was the girl I had bumped into earlier at the airport that previous day. In shock I recoiled myself and focused myself on what was happening, hoping I wouldn't space off.  
  
"Hmmm I was planning to stay out for a bit to see the rising of the moon", I said.  
  
"Would you like to join me?"  
  
She seemed to be drawn in toward the party that was going on in my grandma's house but turned away and smiled so brightly towards me.  
  
"Sure why not" she said. We sat there calmly enough and we seemed to bring up a conversation some how but keep it going well enough.  
  
"Say I never did get your name. Mind if I ask what it is", I said trying to be as polite with her as I possibly could be.  
  
She giggled at my nervous voice and broke into a silent laughter.  
  
"Oh you think that's funny huh? Ok than lets see how you do when I make you laugh some more!" I said as I charged at her softly and begun to tickle her side.  
  
She busted up with even more laughter and began to roll on the floor. I moved down to the ground with her and begun to get her under her cheek and armpits.  
  
"Hahahahaha please stop hahahahahaha no more!" she said.  
  
"Ah no mercy!" I yelled back over her laughter.  
  
She then pined me down on the floor and was on top of me with her hair falling downward to my face.  
  
"My name by the way is Naru Narusegawa", she said as the tears stop flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Finally giving up huh?" I said as I tried to get up.  
  
She held me there in place and all was quiet.  
  
"Not quite yet Keitaro. Not quiet yet", she said.  
  
Then as if something utterly happened somewhere off in the distance, she lowered her head towards mine and kissed me. Her soft lips touched upon mine. So sweet. As if I had been given a taste of heaven. Something inside of me began to breathe as if for the very first time. It felt like I was back in Jr. High when I got my first kiss. That first feeling you get when you feel the rush of energy flowing in and out of your body. My whole body felt as if it had been given a shock. To me I had never felt this feeling before, but it was something that stirred inside my very soul that caught me by surprise. She pulled back slowly biting gently on my lips as she did so, and then I looked deep into her eyes again once more. I saw something different inside of her now. As if she had been searching for something and had finally found it.  
  
"Keitaro we're about to have the main dish served for dinner. You better come along inside before its all gone!" grandma yelled over from across the lawn.  
  
She didn't seem to see where we were at the time since it had gotten dark and the clouds in the sky covered the moon.  
  
"Well we've stayed out here long enough don't you think?" Naru said as she got up.  
  
"I'll be seeing you around."  
  
She gathered herself and walked off into the distant part of the garden and was gone.  
  
~EnD Of PaRt 4!~  
  
~:. Tired like hell. Ah but its worth it huh? I know some of you will be questioning me wonder where the other Love Hina characters are but if you didn't read the lil memo at the bottom of the last chapter it said that I would only be using a few of the characters and would be adding in other names as substitutes for the others. You will soon see the relationship between the new characters with the characters in Love Hina. The story will start to really fold into place and you'll learn more about the characters soon enough. Oh yea don't be amazed by the way the text is set in different paragraphs. I just wanted to try something a little different but im sure the story will still get through to you even though the paragraphs are altered a little bit ^_^ R/R thank you Ciao ~again~^.^ .:~*  
  
Tony 


	5. MiDNiGhT BrEeZe ParT 5

Vvher3 vV3 StanD   
  
MiDNiGhT BrEeZe PaRt 5  
  
The night had gone by so slowly. I stood there at the edge of the roof and just gazed at the nightlife that was occurring in the busy streets of Tokyo. I ended up not going back down until the sun rose over the hills off to the side. The light hit my face and that's when I came back from my gazing slumber.  
  
I headed down the side of the roof walking through the long hallways of my grandmother's house. It seemed to be full of life in the very first brake of day. The garden was full of birds flying everywhere seeming as if they had to be at a certain destination at a particular time. As I headed for my room I passed the kitchen where my grandmother had been cooking up breakfast. She seemed so active and ready for the up coming day. There had been a mellow mood floating around the house as the morning continued on. Even the children seemed to be not as energetic as they were yesterday. Sakamae was very intrigued by why all the grown ups where so down and mellowed out. I caught her asking my aunt, Mrs. Matsuki, why she had to wear her Sunday dress on a Saturday. Her bright black hair glimmered in the sunlight and the redness from her cheeks was as pleasing as it could get. She had never before worn make up but for a little 5 year old she seemed very well adapted to it. She bobbed up and down trying to convince my aunt on trying to tell her what was going on. Dayu came into the room just as Sakamae was at the end of her string and giving up on trying to figure out what this whole occasion was for. He wore the same exact suit as his father did but in a much short version. He had cold black eyes. Eyes that had only met my glaring gaze for a split second, but that was well over enough. More or less he reminded me of myself as a younger child. Very active and willing to do anything. His face was nothing but an unpredictable mask covering the real him hidden underneath all that.  
  
The rest of the family endured a long conversation at the dining table. I skipped breakfast trying to get as much sleep as I could since I didn't sleep that night.  
  
"You know it's not good to stay up till dawn man, especially if you have jet lag", Seta said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"I don't know man. There's just a lot on my mind right now and I just need some time to think know what I mean?" I replied back.  
  
He shrugged and said he would be heading down to breakfast. As I lied there on my futon I gazed upward onto the ceiling. My mind seemed to slip away from my own grasp and before I knew it I was fast asleep. When I woke up it was eleven-thirty. My grandmother was leaning over me whispering my name into my ear as if trying to wake me from my sleep but not disturb me.  
  
"Keitaro...Keitaro...Keitaro", she said over and over again.  
  
I became conscious and lifted myself off the futon.  
  
"Where almost getting ready to leave for the funeral. Get ready. We'll be leaving in half and hour. There's a bathroom down the hallway for you to use. When your ready just go downstairs into the living room and wait for the others", she said as her voice began to crackle.  
  
It was a long and drowsy process for me since I hadn't gotten much sleep. I took a nice hot shower that woke me up. When I returned to my room Seta had been walking up the stairs with a towel and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Hope you didn't take all the hot water man', he said sarcastically.  
  
To me this wasn't the perfect time to be sarcastic. I wasn't feeling great as well. I ran my hands through my strike black hair and responded, "All there."  
  
My grandmother had laid out cloths on the futon for me to wear to the funeral. As I walked downstairs into the living room my aunt and uncle had been waiting there with Sakamae and Dayu. Kaori and Asami had just walked in after I did.  
  
Kaori wore a dark blue silk dress, almost black but not quite yet. Her body smelled of baby powder as I entered the room. The fragrance of her perfume swept over me along with the familiar smell of Asami's body. I always seemed to be very fond of her smell for some reason or another. She had very lightly tanned skin and wore two matching diamond earrings on both ears along with a small piercing high above her left ear. I thought this strange since I had not seen her yet before with her hair up but I couldn't say least of it anyways.  
  
The sun was high in the sky by that time. The soft cooling breeze of the winter winds seemed to clear my head. The cemetery wasn't far off from my grandmother's house but my family decided to drive there.  
  
"You sure you don't want to join us?" ask my aunt.  
  
"No I'll be fine", I said.  
  
My father was the last one to leave the house. His face seemed to be lost. I couldn't find any certain emotion on his face. It was so blank...as if someone had stolen who his true identity was. It wasn't like my father to have such a blurry expression.  
  
"I'll walk with you", he said as he closed the gate that lead up towards the main door.  
  
There was nothing but silence between my father and I. It had been such a long time since I had talked to him and now I was here with him. He was so down. As I glanced over towards him as we were walking I caught him looking at the sky for a quick moment and saying something under his breathe. He then slowly returned his eyes toward the floor and we walked on.  
  
When we got the cemetery the rest of the family had been waiting for our arrival. I greeted some of my mother's friends of which whom I didn't know. I walked pasted my little cousins and they seemed to be scared to see my mothers coffin lying there in the middle of the earth waiting to be brought down and buried. My grandmother was now in tears. She seemed so strong to so many others but at this moment she looked like something inside of her had died.  
  
My father stepped forward as we sat down on the chairs. It was so quiet. Nothing but the winds mighty blows was heard. I heard a rustling of leaves behind me. I turned to see Naru standing there already tearing at the eyes. I pulled her a chair and she sat behind me as if not wanting me to see her cry.  
  
My father, Kanjiro Urashima, began, "We have lost something so beautiful in our lives. Today...today is something more. Something so deep inside our very souls. Isako Urashima...a loving wife, mother, sister, and daughter to all. We have lost someone so special to us. Someone whom cannot be replaced. Her love was so amazing. Never hating others...only caring for them. Never fear...but strength. I breaks my heart to see someone like you my love be gone so fast. I will never stop telling myself that it is all a bad dream and that I will wake up and you will be there lying beside me. Some of us cannot accept the truth that lies before us here today. I don't think any of us can do that. I don't think we ever will. But until that day we shall always know that you will be there guiding us on...waiting for us to arrive with you at the paradise up so way in the sky...waiting until that day when we shall all meet...together forever once again...This is where we stand..."  
  
My grandmother was crying so hard by now. All my father did was look at the coffin. A stare so blank that I would never figure it out. He bent down and kissed the coffin. Under the breeze of the wind he whispered only something that could he alone would only hear. The whole time he had been giving his speech I only looked at the ground before me. I only remembered...remembered memorizes so deep. My grandmother than sat up and put a single white rose on her coffin and stood beside my father and cried on his shoulder. The pain was too intense...I don't know...I felt so alone...sitting there just thinking...only thinking...I stood up and walked forth. Out of the side of my pocket I pulled out something so rare to me that only God knew what it was. I pulled out a dried dead dandelion and sat it on top of the coffin.  
  
It was sometime during summer when I was a little boy. My mother had been attending to the garden and I was running around carelessly acting as if I was Spider-Man jumping here and there.  
  
"Come here Keitaro", she said to me.  
  
I walked over to her and she point to a yellow dandelion that had just sprung out from underneath the soiled ground.  
  
She picked it and said to me, "If you are every lonely sweetie and mommy isn't around to comfort you, you could always hold this close to your heart and I will always be right there waiting inside of you."  
  
I remember her smile that day. It was so bright and full of life. I had kept that dandelion every since then and now I was giving it to my mother again as a remembrance of me when she would pass into the next life.  
  
As people begun to leave I still stood there, and from across me stood my father.  
  
"I'll see you back at the house ok man", Seta said as he placed his hand upon my shoulder.  
  
"Ok man I'll catch you later", I said.  
  
Only my father and me stood there.  
  
"I'm so sorry Keitaro", Naru said from behind. "She was like a mother to me also."  
  
All I heard was the silent cracking of leafs as she walked across the cemetery. I stood up straight and looked at my father in the eyes now. He seemed as if he wanted to be alone before they buried her. All I did was nod toward him and walked off. Just as I was about to turn the corner I saw my father on his knees crying beside the coffin. I was such a sad site for even me. As the night went on I walked around the outer limits of Tokyo brushing off a tear or two every now and then. When I got back to my grandmother's house the family had already eaten and Asami had been putting food away.  
  
"I left something for you on the table if you're hungry. Thought you might end up home late", she said not seeming to take notice in me but only in the dishes she was washing.  
  
She begun to tremble and dropped a plate on the floor. I rushed over to help her and then she just leaped on me.  
  
"Why Keitaro? Why? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why did it have to be her? Why? Why..." she said through tears.  
  
I couldn't really say anything. I was so lost. I only comforted her and told her that I would clean up the kitchen and that she could go upstairs and rest. I sat there cleaning the floor of the broken pieces of plate that lay everywhere.  
  
"Kei-Kun is my auntie Isako going to be ok? I didn't really know what happened today. All my mommy said to me was that your mommy was going away to a better place", Sakamae said as she walked in.  
  
"Are you sad Kei-Kun?" she said.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I don't know. My mind is so off right now Sakamae-Chan. I don't really know what to think anymore", I said.  
  
She stared at me with a one of those clueless stares that children get when they hear something that they just don't understand.  
  
She held up her Hello Kitty doll towards me and said, "Is auntie in a happy place now Kei-Kun?"  
  
It took me awhile before I answered her again.  
  
"I hope so Sakamae...I hope so."  
  
I carried her in my arms off to sleep.  
  
As I walked up the stairs towards her room she said in my ear, "I hope so too Kei-Kun...I hope so too."  
  
__

__

_.: Yay another chapter done. Phew im sooo tired right now. Didn't get much sleep last night but yea. As you might notice this chapter does reflected a sorta sad part of my life and what has happened in Keitaros life as well. Im hoping that things will kick in. It was a mellow chapter and it has been a mellow day so yea I cant really complain. Hope you ladies and gentlemen still like the story. I plan on putting more of a twist to the upcoming chapters ahead and make things really odd but fun for those who get it. Thanks once again for reading. R/R . Ciao:.   
  
Tony _


End file.
